howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Gypsy Vanner
Foal = Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Foal.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Tobiano_Foal.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Foal.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Tobiano_Foal.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Foal.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Foal.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Tobiano_Foal.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Foal.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Foal.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Foal.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Tobiano_Foal.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Foal.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Foal.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Foal.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Foal.png|Palomino Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Tobiano_Foal.png|Palomino_Tobiano |-| Horse = Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Tobiano.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Tobiano.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Tobiano.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dark_Bay_Tobiano.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Tobiano.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino.png|Palomino Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Tobiano.png|Palomino_Tobiano |-| Pegasus = Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Pegasus.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Pegasus.png|Palomino Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Palomino_Tobiano |-| Unicorn Foal = Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Unicorn_Foal.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Tobiano_Unicorn_Foal.png|Palomino_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Unicorn_Foal.png|Palomino |-| Unicorn = Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Unicorn.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Unicorn.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Unicorn.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Tobiano_Unicorn.png|Palomino_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Unicorn.png|Palomino |-| Winged Unicorn = Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Mouse_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Palomino_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_V4_Palomino_Winged_Unicorn.png|Palomino |-| Gypsy Vanners 'Coats and Colors:' *Bay 3 % *Bay Tobiano 11 % *Black 10 % *Black Tobiano 15 % *Cherry bay Tobiano 5 % *Chestnut 3 % *Chestnut Tobiano 11 % *Dapple gray Tobiano 5 % *Dark bay Tobiano 10 % *Dun 2 % *Dun Tobiano 5 % *Flaxen Liver chestnut 3 % *Liver chestnut Tobiano 5 % *Mouse Gray 1 % *Mouse gray Tobiano 5 % *Palomino 1 % *Palomino Tobiano 5 % 'Best Skills:' 'Servers Found on:' All servers have this breed. 'Other Game Info:' The Gypsy Vanner 'is a Horse breed on Howrse that excels in Stamina, Dressage, and Jumping. It is not beneficial from Galloping, Trotting or Speed. ''Size: from '''14.3 hands to 15.3 hands Real Info: 'Wikipeadia Paragraph' The Gypsy Vanner, also known as a Gypsy Cob, Gypsy Vanner (USA and UK), Coloured Cob (UK), Tinker", is a horse breed. Members of the breed are usually of pinto coloring and have many draft characteristics, including heavy bone and abundant feathering on the lower legs. There is no exact known history of the Gypsy Cob. It is believed by some that the Gypsy Cobs are descended from a combination of Shires, Clydesdales, Friesians, and Dales Ponies with their origins in the Romani gypsy community of the United Kingdom.[1] Old Versions Foal = Bay Foal.png|Bay Bay Tobiano Foal.png|Bay Tobiano Black Foal.png|Black Black Tobiano.png|Black Tobiano Dark Bay Tobiano.png|Dark Bay Tobiano cherry bay tobiano.png|cherry bay tobiano chestnut.png|Chesnut chesnut tobiano.png|Chesnut Tobiano Dappl Grey Tobiano'.png|Dapple Gray Tobiano Dun.png|Dun dun tobiano.png|Dun Tobiano Flaxen Liver Chesnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chesnut Liver Chestnut Tobiano.png|Liver Chestnut Tobiano Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Mouse gray tobiano.png|Mouse Gray Tobiano Palomino.png|Palomino Palomino Tobiano.png|Palomino Tobiano |-| Horse = Gypsy Vanner Bay.png |Bay bay tobiano.png|Bay Tobiano Black.png|Black Black Tobiano2.png|Black Tobiano Cherry Bay Tobiano.png|Cherry Bay Tobiano Chesnut.png|Chesnut Chesnut Tobiano.png|Chestnut Tobiano Dapple Gray Tobiano.png|Dapple Gray Dark Bay Tobianow.png|Dark Bay Tobiano Dun3.png|Dun Dun Tobiano.png|Dun Tobiano Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chesnut Liver Chesnut Tobiano.png|Liver Chestnut Tobiano Mouse Gray3.png|Mouse Gray Mouse Gray Tobiano.png|Mouse Gray Tobiano Polominno Tobiano3.png|Palomino Tobiano Polomino.png|Palomino |-| Pegasus = Gypsy_Vanner_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_Bay_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_Black_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Cherry_Bay_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay Gypsy_Vanner_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_Chestnut_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Dapple_Gray_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Dark_Bay_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay Gypsy_Vanner_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Dun_Pegasus.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_Dun_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_Light_Gray_Pegasus.png|Light_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Mouse_Gray_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Palomino_Pegasus.png|Palomino Gypsy_Vanner_Palomino_Tobiano_Pegasus.png|Palomino_Tobiano |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay Foal Uni.png|Bay Unicorn Foal Bay Tobiano Unicorn Foal.png|Bay Tobiano Unicorn Foal Black Foal Uni.png|Black Black Tobiano Foal Uni.png|Black Tobiano Unicorn Foal Cherry Bay Tobiano Foal Uni.png|Cherry Bay Tobiano Unicorn Foal Chesnut Tobiano Foal Uni.png|Chestnut Tobiano Unicorn Foal DArk Bay Tobiano Foal Uni.png|Dark Bay Tobiano Unicorn Foal Dun foal Uni.png|Dun Unicorn Foal Dun Tobiano Uni Foal.png|Dun Tobiano Unicorn Foal Liver Chesnut Tobiano Foal Uni.png|Liver Chestnut Tobiano Unicorn Foal Mouse Gray Foal Uni.png|Mouse Gray Unicorn Foal Mouse Gray Tobiano.jpg|Mouse Gray Tobiano Unicorn Foal Black Uni.jpg|Black Unicorn Foal |-| Unicorn = Bay Uni.png|Bay Unicorn Bay Tobiano Uni.png|Bay Tobiano Unicorn Black Uni.png|Black Unicorn Black Tobiano Uni.png|Black Tobiano Unicorn Chestnut Tobiano Uni.png|Chestnut Tobiano Unicorn Gypsy Vanner Cherry Bay Tobiano Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Tobiano Unicorn Dapple Grey Tobiano Uni.png|Dapple Grey Tobiano Unicorn Dark Bay Tobiano Uni.png|Dark Bay Tobiano Unicorn Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Unicorn Dun Tobiano Uni.png|Dun Tobiano Unicorn Flaxen Liver Chesnut Uni.png|Flaxen Liver Chesnut Unicorn Liver Chestnut Tobiano Uni.png|Liver Chestnut Tobiano Unicorn Mouse Gray Tobiano uni.png|Mouse Gray Tobiano Unicorn Palomino Uni.png|Palomino Unicorn Polomino Tobiano Uni.png|Palomino Tobiano Unicorn Chesnut Uni.png|Chestnut Unicorn Mouse Gray Uni.png|Mouse Gray Unicorn |-| Winged Unicorn = Gypsy_Vanner_Bay_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Gypsy_Vanner_Black_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Gypsy_Vanner_Cherry_Bay_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Chestnut_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_Dapple_Gray_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Dark_Bay_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Dun_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun Gypsy_Vanner_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Gypsy_Vanner_Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Mouse_Gray_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Mouse_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Gypsy_Vanner_Palomino_Tobiano_Winged_Unicorn.png|Palomino_Tobiano Gypsy_Vanner_Palomino_Winged_Unicorn.png|Palomino |-| Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse